Learning Lessons
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: When student Bella Swan falls for her lecturer, she’s going to have to take a leap of faith and trust in him to get what she truly wants... What they truly want. AH, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Learning Lessons

Summary: When student Bella Swan falls for her lecturer, she's going to have to take a leap of faith and trust in him to get what she truly wants... What they truly want. AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters.

AN: Another idea that wouldn't leave me alone and thanks to my stupid occasionally-working internet let me go wild with the typing, instead of the instant uploading. So here's part one and I hope you like.

--

My hand doodled unintelligible shapes across my pad of paper as I listened, although daydreamed would probably be a better word, to the voice of a god. His voice was smooth and soft, velvety, and just like the man himself, I couldn't get enough. It did make actual learning in his lectures hard to accomplish but seeing as the trade-off was time with him I'd gladly pay for it with having to spend twice as long cramming over textbooks. At least I knew I wouldn't be the only one; probably every female, and even a few of the males, that he taught had the same problem.

But that wasn't the only thing I was alone in.

I also wasn't alone in wanting the impossibly handsome music lecturer, and whilst some girls may have a shot at him I certainly didn't. Although it wasn't exactly accepted by the faculty, it wasn't against the rules for a lecturer to date a student. Something many of the female population had taken into account before throwing themselves at him. He hadn't responded to any of them, and it just made him wanted even more; to be the girl that cracked him. That wasn't why I wanted him, I just did.

I wanted Edward Cullen.

He was drop-dead gorgeous, with amazing green eyes and the sexiest copper hair, with pale skin and a figure worthy of a model, but that wasn't all there was to him. It annoyed me that most girls just wanted him for his looks. They didn't bother to see beyond that, to see him. To see that he hated it whenever anybody was late without a decent excuse; to see that he always wanted people to push themselves to be more; that he hated it whenever anyone said 'I don't know'; that his eyes lit up when he spoke about certain artists or songs, clearly marking them as his favourites; to see that he had the impeccable manners of a gentleman; to see that whenever he would mention someone from his life outside lectures his posture would soften ever so slightly, showing the importance of his friends and family to him; that he had a fierce temper that he controlled but which sometimes blazed from his eyes...

And saying all that, even if it was just in my head, didn't make me sound stalkerish at all.

I sighed as he began to wrap up the lecture and I glanced over at the clock, knowing it would tell me my day was almost over. No more lectures today but this was also my last music lecture of the week; I'd have to wait four days before I got to see him again. I dealt with this feeling every Thursday, and it still didn't get any easier.

"That's it everybody. Have a good weekend and I'll see you next time." He smiled as people began to scramble about, either grabbing their bags in their haste to get out of there or so they could hurry over to him before he disappeared.

I grabbed my bag and went to slide my folder into it when someone knocked me from behind, pitching my forwards and sending my folder and bag contents all over the floor. I looked to see who it was but they were already making their way down the steps, intent on the exit. I groaned as I knelt down, although I couldn't really blame the person; it was an accident and I probably would have tripped and sent it all over the place myself. Still it was annoying that the one time it wasn't my fault I was to be the only witness. Anybody turning around now would think I'd just slipped again or something like that.

"Are you alright?"

I jerked at the voice, especially from it being so close, and looked up to see Edward Cullen crouching down opposite to me, gathering up some of my papers.

"I'm f-fine." I stammered, somewhat in shock.

"Are you sure? I saw him bump you."

"It just made me drop my bag." I explained carefully, becoming very self conscious of the fact that he was handling my things.

"He should have at least stayed and helped you clear up." His brow creased and a flash of irritation flew across his features.

Was he irritated for how I'd been treated? Or that I was the one that was treated that way? It had to be the former, of course; Edward had a rigid gentleman complex. Besides, he couldn't possibly feel anything for me, much as my overactive imagination loved leaping to that conclusion. I was plain and simple Bella Swan. The Edward Cullens of the world did not fall for the Bella Swans of it.

No matter how much we may want them to.

"Thank you." I said as he handed me the last sheet he'd picked up from the floor.

"Not a problem." He smiled hesitantly at me, as if he wanted to say more but he stayed quiet and I silently told myself to stop being fanciful.

We rose from the floor together and I slung my bag over my shoulder. We were standing pretty close together and neither of us made a move to start away. I knew what kept me glued to the spot but I wondered what held him.

"Do you have any more classes today?" He asked abruptly.

"No, this was my last one." I replied confusedly, watching in a mix of nervousness and delight as his face lit up with a smile.

"Then maybe you could help me with something? From what you're written in your essays I've gathered that you have quite a wide taste in classical music. Is that true?"

"Sort of," I replied shifting as my body began to heat from his gaze."I don't know that much about classical but what I do know is quite intensive. It just happens that my taste is quite diverse."

"You still might be able to help me. If you're willing of course..."

"What would helping you entail?" I asked wetting my lips; spending time in close proximity with him often left me dehydrated or breathless. Luckily he hadn't noticed this yet. I did need to know the answer to my question though, even if part of me had decided I'd do anything if it meant longer time in his presence, the rest of me needed time to prepare.

"Right now, nothing more than accompanying me back to my office and listening to some music collections. I want to try some different approaches to the classical genre, and to make sure it's not a waste of time, I was thinking of approaching a student and asking their opinions. I wasn't quite sure who would be a good indicator of the class whilst having the appreciation for the music but when I was grading last night I came across your last paper."

"The one on Debussy." I murmured.

"Exactly. You seem the perfect choice Miss Swan."

"Bella." I corrected automatically and his answering smile sent shivers coursing through me.

"So would you mind coming back to my office now and listening to some music?"

How the hell could I say no that that?

Twenty minutes later we walked into his office, on the other side of the campus situated in the old church renovation. It gave the whole room a gothic feel, with low ceilings, small windows and emphasised archways. Bookshelves lined every wall possible, with books, cds and DVDs crammed in next together, as many as could fit. A small well-used couch was behind the door and Edward tossed his bag and coat onto it, motioning for me to do the same as he went straight to one of the bookshelves and running his fingers along the index of cds until he found what he was looking for.

He waved a hand at me to sit at the big desk in the centre of the room as he popped the cd into the player. Grabbing the remote he turned back towards me. Instead of sitting behind the desk as I thought he would do, he came and leaned against the front of it, barely an arms length away from where I was sitting.

If I thought concentrating in lecture halls was hard, this was impossible.

His presence seemed to fill every one of my senses and as hard as I tried, I couldn't even hear the music he had playing in the background. He was just so powerful and beautiful and it took all my effort to remember to breathe. Then he turned his gaze to mine and his eyes almost burnt through me.

There was fire in the green depths, causing flickers of darkening passion as he stared at me. I was seeing a part of him that not many others had, I knew, and even though it was thrilling and reckless and made my heart race it was also terrifying. Because I also knew he was showing me on purpose, that he wanted me to see this side of him.

And I didn't understand.

Edward Cullen couldn't possibly be showing this to me, let alone intentionally. Yet here he was, staring me down with eyes that were almost hypnotic. Dark and smouldering, they were pulling me in, making what little fight I had vanish completely.

"Prof-" I began hesitantly.

"You shouldn't have come," He interrupted, his voice hoarse. "But I couldn't stop myself from wanting to spend some time with you, just you."

My mouth hung open in disbelief as his words washed over me.

"From the second you walked into my classroom I knew there was something special about you; I just couldn't keep myself away. Every class I snuck glances at you, wanting to see more, almost needing to see more. I wanted desperately to hear your opinions but you kept quiet, never volunteered anything. And it felt like a physical loss that I couldn't get to know you; couldn't get inside your head. Then I got your first paper..."

I stared at him speechless, my mind unable to form any thoughts as he gazed back at me. What was he saying? What did it mean? Was I dreaming...?

"It was like I was reading an insight into your soul," He whispered, lowering himself so he was staring directly into my eyes. "And it just made me want even more. Everything I read was so perfect, was just so _you. _But then I started to feel guilty because I was helping myself to all this information, felt like I was getting to know you, and you didn't know a thing." He tore his eyes off me and laughed at himself self-deprecatingly. "And of course, I am your professor and whilst there's no rule against that per say... It's still-"

"But how can you?" I burst out.

He stared at me unblinkingly and I blushed at the intensity.

"How can you feel... feel anything for me?" I swallowed. "I'm me; plain Bella Swan who isn't anything special, the utter embodiment of normalcy. And you... you're not! You're this amazing, gorgeous insightful teacher who-"

My words were cut off suddenly as his lips crashed onto mine. All breath left my body and my blood rushed to my head, causing my only thought to be of whether I would faint or not.

"Don't ever speak so lowly of yourself," he whispered against my lips harshly, his voice rough. "You are one of the most caring and selfless people I have ever met. And on top of that you are absolutely stunning. Do you know you knocked the breath from me when you walked in class that first day? All I could see was this vision before me, I could barely concentrate."

"You did the same to me," I whispered back, a sudden memory forcing its way past my feelings of surprise and desire. "You looked at me, straight at me, on that first day. I felt like you were burning me alive, trying to see into my soul."

"I was," He whispered fiercely. "Every part of me was."

"Can y-you," I sucked in a breath as my hands rose to his shoulders hesitantly. "Can you k-kiss me again?" I asked breathlessly.

"You want me to?" Edward asked, his voice uncertain. "I don't want to force anything on you. God, I shouldn't even be trying anything, I should-"

"You should kiss me," I said boldly gripping at his shoulders. "Now."

His lips crushed mine and I was sent into heaven, the feeling was so divine, so exquisite. His body was still crouched over mine as our lips moulded together and that was too far away. I pulled at his shoulders and brought his body into contact with my own, eliciting moans from both of us as soon as we touched. His hands shot out and then grabbed my waist, pulling me upwards and back against him as he resumed his position of leaning against his desk. Wrapping my arms around his neck and up into his hair I pushed my body into his as our lips finally parted.

Gasping for air I gripped at his hair and shoulder, holding tightly as his lips moved down my jaw and onto my throat. The feel of his warm lips was undeniably good but when he licked at me with his tongue I couldn't stop the groan from my lips or the sudden wetness in my panties. His touch sent shivers to every part of me and I couldn't ever remember feeling this alive.

"Bella," he whispered against my skin. "God, I can call you Bella? Like this?"

"Urnngh, yes!" I moaned pushing myself tighter against him, feeling his hardness in my junction and practically collapsing against him. "Yes."

His hands shot to my waist and pulled me against him roughly, causing friction between our heated bodies and sending electric tingles running through me. I gasped as his hands slid to my backside and started massaging my cheeks, pulling me against him again and again in the process. Fisting his hair around my hand I yanked his head up and brought his lips back onto mine, needing something to distract me from the pressure building below. Our tongues battled for dominance whilst our hands roamed each others bodies, gripping and pulling wherever we could. I needed to be closer to him, needed more contact, and I could tell he did too.

"We need to stop," he panted in my ear as my lips attacked his neck. "I won't be able to stop soon and I don't-"

"So don't stop," I mumbled. "I don't want you to stop..."

"Bella..." He groaned, his hands gripping at me tightly. "I don't just want this though," He panted, using a hand to lift my head away so we could stare at each other. "I want it all, everything. I want your body and your soul and every part of you. And I know that sounds crazy and probably obsessive but I don't care. I just want you."

"Then take me," I whispered, my heart swelling at his words. "I'll give it all to you. I'll give it to you just as long as you return it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself against him. "I want to have you just like you have me."

He growled at my words and the very sound sent a fiery inferno rushing through me and I clutched tighter to him, our lips going crazy against each others.

"Not here," He whispered into the skin of my neck as I panted for breath. "I'm not taking you on my desk like you're some worthless thing just here for a fuck." I gasped at his use of the word and then moaned as he ground into me harder. "Although I'm sure someday we'd both like that."

"Yes..." I whispered, half-forgetting his point as my mind started wandering to what we could do against his desk now.

"I want our first time with you on my bed," Edward said huskily, his teeth now grazing my collar bone. "What do you say? Will you come with me?"

I moaned at his unintentional double meaning and he chuckled against me, the vibrations creating the most delightful sensations.

"Naughty girl Miss Swan. Although I do like the way you think. Right now however, I just want to know if you will return to me to my home, where we can continue this where you are meant to be."

"Meant to be?" I croaked as he pulled us both upright and ceasing all contact between us even though our eyes locked and the heated intensity flowing between us was even more profound than the feeling of his touch. And that was really saying something.

"In my bed," He replied, his eye almost burning with sincerity and desire. "In my arms."

I almost jumped him then and there but his powerful gaze had me leaning in slowly instead, our lips moulding against each others sensuously.

"Let me take you home." He whispered passionately and although I knew he was talking about his home, and that it was far, far too soon to be thinking about _that_, even though I'd wanted him for ages, my heart still leapt.

"Yes," I whispered against his lips as he stroked my cheek gently. "Anything Edward."

He smiled magnificently at me and I couldn't hold back my answering grin. Our lips met once more, not slowly but not fiercely either and somehow I just knew that this would be the way we would always kiss.

I watched him as he quickly tidied his office and shut everything off, his eyes never leaving me for longer than a few seconds and I couldn't stop the blushes and shy smiles at his attention. But being away from his touches and not having his words to dazzle me I started to wonder what was really going on here. I couldn't doubt that he wanted me, I'd felt his body against mine, responded to his touches and heard his moans, but my brain started warning me that that might be all he wanted. Yes, he had said he'd wanted more but could he really? I was so ordinary next to him, so plain compared to his brilliance. I wasn't going to turn this opportunity down, hell I'd be crazy to, but I also started to prepare myself. This couldn't lead to anything real, anything that I wanted; it would be too much like a fairytale.

He snapped his briefcase shut and held his hand up to me, wiggling his fingers as he grinned. I tried to sound as carefree as I could as I laughed but it was very difficult. His hand in mine spread warmth through me and I started to relax, ridiculing myself for my silly thoughts.

A small part of my mind wouldn't be won over though and as I left with him, determined to spend all the time I could get with him and happily so, I started to despair that I couldn't possibly have him for as long as I wanted.

--

So hopefully this won't be seen as your typical student/teacher romp as, as much as I like that story idea, I really wanted to get under the characters skin and explain it. Any thoughts or comments would be, as always, greatly appreciated – so review!


	2. Chapter 2

Learning Lessons

Summary: When student Bella Swan falls for her lecturer, she's going to have to take a leap of faith and trust in him to get what she truly wants... What they truly want. AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters.

--

As we approached a shiny silver Volvo Edward unfurled our hands, flashing a disappointed smile at me as he flicked a button unlocking the car. Striding ahead I watched as he dropped his bag in the boot before turning to me and slipping mine off my shoulder, his hand gently squeezing as he did and placing that too in the boot. I smiled shyly at him, at his gentleman tendencies, and then that small smile became a full one as he rushed ahead of me to open the passenger door.

He grinned his crooked smile and I was glad I was getting in the car as my knees went weak. He shut the door and quickly hurried around the car and slid into the driver's seat. He flashed another smile at me and then we were off and the anticipation of what was about to happen started to settle in my stomach.

"So how did you find Debussy?" Edward asked, his attention completely on the road now that we'd turned off of the campus.

"My mum used to play the piano a little bit, before she moved onto something else," I replied slowly, watching the passing vehicles. "I loved it when she played Clair de Lune, although she was never very good. It became my favourite."

"You like listening to piano best then? Or is it just the tune?"

"Well I like the tune obviously," I replied, my fingers fiddling as I tried to ignore the passion in his words. How could he sound so intense when asking such a simple question? "But the piano is my favourite instrument to listen to. Strings would be next." I added.

"Maybe I could play it for you." He offered and I saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel as my eyes shot to him. He sounded a little bit off, as if he was unsure of something. He wasn't nervous was he? How could he be, after everything I'd said and we'd done?

"I'd love to listen to you play," I said sincerely, meaning every word. "I just hope you can't sing as well though or else I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Why?"

"Well I, ah..." I mumbled as my face flushed deep red.

"Bella... Tell me." He implored softly, his green eyes finding mine and giving me such a look that I blurted out what I was thinking before my mind had a chance to keep up with what was being said.

"It's bad enough with you just talking in lecture; even then I can barely concentrate. I don't want to think what would happen if you sang."

He grinned smugly at my words and I shrank back into the seat, mortified at what I'd just said.

"Well I think we should definitely find out." He murmured, his voice deep and sultry, like melting chocolate.

"R-really?" I stuttered, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"_Definitely_."

I sucked in a deep breath at the way he said that and turned my attention back to watching through the window; staring at him was not helping my mental, or physical, state.

"My mother was the one who got me into playing piano," He said abruptly and I automatically turned back to him, my need to know more about him and to watch his facial features suddenly overriding everything else. "She said her father used to play to her and she'd always wanted to learn but never had the talent. She took some lessons when I was young and it got me hooked. I sat and watched her and the teacher one day and memorised everything they did. Later that evening when she was cooking I had a go and could recall everything perfectly. There was just something so utterly natural about the way my fingers felt – and still do feel – on piano keys. Mum was so shocked she dropped the casserole dish she was using to cook."

I smiled at the thought of a little Edward perched on a piano stool. "Let me guess, you had the lessons from then on?"

He laughed and winked at me quickly and I couldn't help but smile in response, even though his eyes were back on the road.

"Yes. The teacher was quite surprised when she came the following week and was told to teach a three year-old instead."

"You were _three_?"

He grinned and shrugged slightly, his way of showing his unease. "By the time I was five I could play most concertos. When I was six my dad suggested I try to write my own music, as I was so good at playing everybody else's – his words, not mine. I was ten before I finally managed to finish writing a piece I was completely pleased with."

"When I was ten I'd finally managed to get through a lesson of gym without tripping." I said in awe.

"Well that's the bigger achievement."

"Hey!"

"What?" He grinned at me, his eyes sliding sideways as we stopped at a red light and sweeping over my frame from my legs up. His face was a mask of innocence but his eyes twinkled and burned.

"Don't make fun of me." I answered breathily. My chest was a lot tighter than it had been a moment ago and breathing was suddenly a difficulty.

"I was merely stating that I believed you conquering your clumsiness was a greater achievement than my drawn-out perfectionism for composing."

"It wasn't nice to bring up me being such a klutz."

He frowned at that and I turned away, not wanting him to see the look of embarrassment on my face. I hated that I had no balance and right now I hated that he'd obviously seen me trip so many times that it was something that he knew about me. And I knew that everyone knew but it was different with Edward. I wanted to be different with Edward.

"It's very endearing you know," He said casually as the car pulled away again. "Although I hate it when no one offers to help you up."

"I put myself down there Edward," I said as gently as I could without sounding like I was deprecating myself – which I guess I was. "I can get myself up."

"It's still very unkind. And besides, it'd be a great opportunity to catch you in their arms, be the gallant hero." He frowned suddenly and then flashed a grin which was so wicked I felt shivers run through me immediately. "But saying that aloud has made me feel very, very glad that no-one's tried. Now I get you all to myself."

"Are you saying you wouldn't like competition?" I asked shyly, trying to imitate his flirtation but failing in nerves at the last minute.

He looked thoughtful. "Probably not as I want you all to myself, but there is something to be said about winning you and being the better man. Which isn't a sexist or nineteenth century way of thinking at all."

I giggled at him and felt myself relax, wondering if this was how it was going to be between us, this gentle flirting whilst talking about bigger things. And then I had to control the shiver that ran through me when I thought of a future with Edward and me; together. He had said he'd wanted that but I was still unsure.

I'd fancied this man for months and months and taken every little bit of insight I could, wanting to know more about him. It had shocked the hell out of me when, less than an hour ago, he'd said he'd wanted the same things, felt the same things, from me. Now I just had to find out if it was real; if I could really get everything that I'd been dreaming of.

"So was your mum musical too then?" I asked, wanting to know more about him and wanting to get the conversation back to safer topics.

"Only that she liked listening to it," Edward grinned, his eyes had a faraway look in them. "I think after Ms Hubbs got over the fact that I was three she enjoyed teaching me more than mum."

"Not good at it?" I asked meekly.

Edward laughed. "What she lacked in talent she definitely made up for in enthusiasm."

"What did she do then?"

"She was a housewife, in every sense of the word. She doted on my father and me and kept the house spotless. Dad was a lawyer and spent a lot of time at work, she always had everything ready for him when he came home."

There was a slight edge to his voice as he spoke and I realised that whilst he obviously worshipped his mother, things may not be so good between his father and him.

"She's a very good artist though; loves to paint watercolours. Could probably sell her stuff too, if she wanted, but she just frames them and gives them to local charities."

I smiled. "She sounds lovely."

"You'll get to meet her one day," He said casually, a warm smile lighting up his face and I had to take a deep breath to steady my heart. Now that definitely implied this wasn't just a casual thing. "So what about your mum? She's musical?"

"Was, for a little while. She's very scatter-brained though and tends to go through phases of liking different things. A couple of years ago Phil, that's her husband, joked that she should try and find a job where she could do anything, try anything, whenever she liked. A few weeks later there was an advertisement for a new columnist in their town's local magazine, for someone to try new and exciting things and write about them. It was perfect for her and she's been doing that ever since."

"So that's where you get your writing from, your mother?"

"No," I said slowly. "She kinda got it from me. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you know I was a writer?"

"You degree is an English programme." He said smoothly but there was a faint tinge of red by his ears and his shoulders and arms had stiffened ever so slightly.

"But that doesn't mean I'm a writer." I prodded and watched as he took a deep breath.

"I may have checked up on you."

I blanched in shock and then waited for him to explain. After a minute of my silence he continued talking.

"Well I was just so intrigued by you. I've never felt so drawn towards another person before and I had barely any other way of finding information about you so I asked around. Subtly of course but your other lecturers just have praise for you. Ideally I would have had enough courage to ask you out properly and find out these questions myself but every week you just sat at the back of class and said nothing unless prompted. It was the worse sort of torture. It made you so much more mysterious and alluring but it also lessened my confidence. Sometimes it felt like you were miles away and others like you were hanging on the edge of my every word. I wanted to know you so badly that after awhile I just couldn't think which was which anymore," He let out a huff of frustration. "And then today happened and I couldn't resist the opportunity and I know I'm doing this all out of order but I've just wanted you for so long and I had a chance to get you... and I'm saying this all wrong."

"No you're not." I whispered, touched by his words and his sincere emotions. "I know what you're saying."

We pulled up into a driveway and Edward quickly turned the engine off and turned to face me.

"I know I came off a bit strong in my office," He started in a low voice. "But you were there and I was just so heady from everything I was feeling and I know I shouldn't admit to it but I did mean everything I said."

I reached out and slowly cupped his cheek with my hand, rubbing gentle circles as I smiled at him. "I know. I meant it too."

He grinned at me crookedly and my legs turned to jelly beneath me. Slowly he leant forwards and I couldn't stop my tongue from darting out and wetting my suddenly dry lips. Then his lips caught mine and I closed my eyes as his mouth caressed mine. This kiss was slow and sensual but every bit as powerful as our other kisses and it made my heart fall just a little bit more for him.

I slid my hand up into his hair and tugged gently, pulling him closer as we deepened the kiss. He groaned against me but complied and soon our tongues were stroking each others as our hands explored. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew we were sitting in his car but the rest of me felt like the world had just disappeared, that it was just the two of us. We parted slowly, gasping for air as we kissed chastely and drew apart.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked breathlessly and I nodded, knowing words were beyond me at that point.

He flashed me another crooked grin and then got out the car, giving me a few precious seconds to close my eyes and imaginary squeal; no girl would have been able to resist after a kiss like _that_. I got myself under control though and got out of the car, just in time to meet Edward, who was carrying both our bags and had come to get me as well. I smiled shyly and he grinned back before leading me up a path towards his house.

It was of oaken design with beautiful large glass windows, framed by bushes and ferns and hidden away from the street by large trees. The whole road was like that but somehow this house just seemed to suit Edward perfectly. I followed as he opened the front door and then stepped aside to usher me in first. There was a bench right by his front door and as he closed it he gently placed down our bags before turning and helping me with my coat. I'd undone all the buttons by that time but he slipped his hands over my shoulders and under the material, pulling it back across me and then down my arms, his hands trailing warmth everywhere they touched. It was just taking off my coat but it had to have been one of the most sensual things I'd ever felt in my life. As Edward took his off and placed them both on the bench I turned to him and looked to see his burning eyes meeting mine and I knew he'd been just as affected.

"Would you like a tour?" I couldn't help but smile at the slight huskiness of his voice. I just nodded in reply, knowing that my voice would be a lot worse off them his; to the point where I probably wouldn't be able to form intelligible words.

He flashed a grin at me and then reached for my hand, wrapping it in his and causing sensation to start flooding up my arm. He led me from the foyer and as he started talking he slowly began to rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. Suddenly listening to him speak wasn't the most distracting thing about him.

"Well this is obviously the foyer," He flashed another grin at me as we started walking forwards into an open lounge and modern kitchen, nodding back over our shoulders as he spoke. "Back behind us is the downstairs toilet and spare room. This is the lounge and kitchen. Up there's my 'music room' as my friends call it," He pointed with his other hand to a room the other side of the lounge which had three steps leading up to it and a wrought iron railing that ran along the top of the steps, separating the room from the lounge in a distinctive way. "Round here is the dining room." He led me back behind the kitchen from the lounge which led to a room which looked like it ran the whole way along the back of his house. There was a large oaken dining table, easily able to seat ten comfortably but the most noticeable thing about the room was that the back wall was entirely made of glass, from floor to ceiling. His garden was beautiful and with the dim light from the setting sun it almost felt as if the room was somehow merging with the outside.

He let us stand there for a few minutes as I gazed around me, totally enraptured by my surroundings. After a few minutes I finally managed to turn to Edward who was just smiling down at me and I flushed slightly, suddenly overcome with the feeling that he'd been doing that for awhile.

"Come on," He said softly, tugging at our joined hands. "I'll show you upstairs."

The stairs were located at the end of the dining room and led up to a straight corridor which had three doors leading off of it. Edward lifted his free hand to point to each one but I wasn't paying attention as, continuing from downstairs, half of the back wall along the small corridor was pure glass. He chuckled slightly as he realised my eyes had once again been drawn outside.

"It's the best feature of the house. Apart from the small storage area practically the whole of the downstairs back wall is glass. Up here it's only half that but the effect is still great. When I first moved in I thought how great it would be to renovate the outside into a decked patio and have up here built up to create a balcony. I never really got round to it but I will someday."

"It's already amazing," I said honestly. "But a balcony..."

"I know," He sighed and again we just stood there for a few minutes, admiring the view. "Anyways, there are only three rooms up here. It's a pretty simple layout compared to downstairs but the rooms are huge, as if to make up for it. This end one is the spare room, this middle is the bathroom and the end one is my room."

I turned to stare at the closed door and felt my anticipation from earlier return to haunt my stomach. I gulped and smiled shyly up at him as he squeezed my hand.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked softly.

"Yes please."

He grinned crookedly but my legs remained standing as his thumb's gentle pressure on the back of my hand was taking up all the jelly feelings in my body. We turned as one and headed back down the stairs. I noticed as we passed that the back wall of the dining room, the one opposite the amazing glass wall and backed to the kitchen, was actually one massive bookshelf, with books neatly arranged across its wide shelves. It reminded me a little of his office, although the ones here were more spaced out and less messy. Thoughts of his office were bad though as I quickly remembered what we had done there.

I had to repress a shiver as, as if reading my mind, Edward squeezed my hand tightly.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like?" He asked as we arrived into the kitchen, our hands reluctantly separating as he directed me to sit down and he walked over to the fridge. "I've got water, sparkling water, some soda, coffee or tea. Or if you wanted something else I've got some wine and cider about."

"No beer?" I asked quizzically. Every guy I knew had beer in their fridges.

"And that. Would you like one?"

"No. Soda would be great." I replied and within about ten seconds I had a can of coke and a glass with ice in front of me. I smiled as the thought that Edward was trying to impress me flitted through my brain and then suppressed it. There wasn't a lot more he could do to impress me; I was already far beyond that.

"Would you like anything to eat as well? I did kind of just whisk you away." He did that half-shrug thing again and tried to look repentant but I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Guess you'll just have to make it up to me." I sighed, trying to sound dramatic but probably just sounding like I needed an inhaler.

"And how should I do that?" He asked his voice lower as he started to move around the counter.

I swivelled round on the stool to face his as he approached and gulped at the darkening gleam in his eyes. "Well..."

"Yes?"

"I guess you could give me some food." I said lamely, my mind officially turning to goo as he slid his body between my legs and pressed up close to me.

"How about I give you something else instead?" He whispered huskily. "Something that'll make you just as hungry..."

I didn't have time to moan at his words before his mouth was on mine, hot and insistent. I instantly threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself up into him as we kissed. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me just as tightly as our mouths battled it out, moving against each other with increasing pressure and need.

I gasped as his teeth raked over my lips and then his tongue was in my mouth, stroking mine and eliciting deep moans from within me. My blood was boiling in my veins as we clutched tighter at each other and I could feel my desire from earlier reawakening.

Edward's hands started moving all over my body, pressing in to create delightful pressure and friction and then trailing away, moving all over me as his kiss devoured my mouth. I gasped in snatched breaths of air as our lips parted but I couldn't care less about breathing when he was kissing me like that, and I never wanted him to stop.

I hitched my legs up and around his waist, pulling him tighter into me and pressing our bodies closer together. It was just like before in his office, except it was more comfortable doing it at the same angle, and it seemed so much more intimate because we were in his home.

"Bella..."He groaned against my mouth. "I want you..."

I couldn't reply, instead pressing myself closer to him, claiming his mouth again with my own. My nails raked through his hair, dragging across his scalp and making him emit the sexiest moan I have ever heard, his whole chest vibrating with the sound of it.

"You have no idea," he panted as I finally drew away for air, his lips kissing and nipping at my jaw and neck. "No idea... what you do to me."

I wanted to say yes, if it was anything like what eh did to me but words weren't working for me anymore and Edward quickly took charge of my mouth again, pushing his tongue into my mouth, meeting with my own.

His hands grasped at my bottom and pulled up, bringing his hardness into direct contact with the apex of my thighs as I tightened my legs around his waist. We both groaned and then I couldn't hold in my whimpers as he began to ground himself into me. I could feel the wetness seeping out of me and I ached for him, my insides burning as we pushed ourselves against each other.

"Edward..." I whimpered against his lips.

"God Bella," He groaned, his hand slipping under my jumper to touch my skin. I arched up into him at the feeling of his cool hand on my flaming skin.

Edward however just stopped, completely froze, except for his hand which was smoothing over my back. I looked up at him worriedly, not knowing what was going on, what he was feeling.

"I want to see you," he whispered, his eyes, so much darker than usual because f passion, felt like they were burning mine as I stared at him. "You feel soft and smooth but I want to do more than feel Bella. I want to see you, every part of you."

"Okay." I whispered, gulping.

He chuckled lowly then raised his other hand to cup my cheek. "Not now," He reassured. "I'm going to make sure it happens properly, which means when you're ready."

I smiled gratefully at him. Part of me just wasn't sure about us yet and I knew it would be a big step to take, and at this stage maybe even a mistake. Of course there was also a part of me that was screaming I was a lunatic and wanted nothing more than to strip him down and look at him myself. Before feeling for myself...

That part would get me into trouble though.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing." I answered immediately and then internally smacked myself. I knew I had no social life but Edward didn't have to.

"Good. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"You're asking me out?"

He just smiled. "Yes. Is that a problem? Because I kind of thought after today that-"

"Of course it's not a problem," I smacked him on the arm lightly at the teasing look in his eyes. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"I want to date you Bella, to know everything about you; to have you in my life. That generally starts with a first date."

"Okay." I whispered.

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss my softly. "Great," He mumbled against my lips, sending crazy shivers all throughout me. "Then I'll pick you up at seven. But I think I'd better get back to tonight. Would you like to have dinner with me now?"

"I'd love to." I whispered back, sealing my words with a kiss.

Several hours later, after a lovely meal of pasta and meatballs and wonderful conversation where we just talked about anything and everything, Edward dropped me off at my apartment. We spent several minutes just kissing in his car again and when he finally got a control of himself Edward wished me goodnight and pleasant dreams, reminding me he'd come pick me up at seven the following evening.

I tumbled into bed in a complete daze, wondering how so much could have happened in just a day. Closing my eyes and succumbing to sleep I knew it was all I would dream about.

That Edward was all that I'd dream about.

--


End file.
